Could Never Be Happier
by PeaceLoveMusic779
Summary: "I love you Fang" I whispered, then buried my head in his neck. "I know, Max. I love you, too." He said, his voice gentle and caring./ONE-SHOT, FAX!


I slammed the front door to my house shut and ran along the sidewalk. I needed to get out of here, and away from that house now. I don't want to be near where he is. Where Fang is. Fang, my other half. The dark-haired silent boy whom I fell in love with. Whom I thought my forever would be with.

Tears trickle down my cheeks. I cannot believe he did that.

_Oh but he did._

_Shut up, voice._

We were having a party at my house. Me, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were having so much fun. We weren't drunk like some, so we knew what we were doing. We knew that drinking would just cause problems.

Then, while Nudge and I were dealing with some drunk guy who thought it would be amazing to grab a knife and tear the couch apart, Fang apparently thought it would be nice to go over to Lissa, push her against a wall, and start making out with her. In front of me. I mean, can't he-

My thoughts were interrupted by my name being called.

"MAX! MAX COME BACK! Slow down! Please?" Fang yelled, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. It was 1:00a.m.

I stopped running to face him. "What do you want?" I said, deadly quiet.

He studied my face with a scared expression. "Max I…. I mean, I didn't.. " He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I looked at him, showing no emotion on my face, and then turned to walk away. I started walking but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Max, what you saw wasn't true.""Oh, really? Then what was the truth of what I saw? I think it was pretty self explanatory.""Yes, really. Lissa kissed me, Max. I didn't kiss her. I was trying to get the dirty slut off of me! Why would I kiss Lissa? I lo-" He stopped mid-sentence. Looking at me, he almost looked worried. Worried for what?

"Sure. That's what they all say." I said, frustrated.

"It's true, Max." Fang said, and it truly sounded sincere. But the thing about Fang is he's a good actor. You can never tell. Except for me, of course, but this time, I couldn't.. I really couldn't tell.

"Whatever, Fang. Good-bye." I turned and walked a few steps before he pulled me back this time. But this time, He crashed his lips to mine and put his hands around my waist.

I was shocked, to say the least. Why was he kissing me? He shouldn't be doing this… But he's so good at it. I find myself kissing him back, tangling my fingers into his dark hair.

We kiss gently at first, but with every minute grow more passionate. I pull him closer to me and he traces my bottom lip with his tongue, asking to enter. I open my mouth and his tongue dances with mine. I never want this to end, but we have to take a breath.

We both pull apart, breathing heavily and still holding each other.

"Max, I love you. Only you." Fang whispers, his breath fanning my face.

"I love you too, Fang…" I whisper back, a soft smile on my lips.

We stand there, my hands around his neck and his hands wound around my waist, hugging me tightly to him.

He looks at me and full out smiles. A smile so big it brightens the night sky and sets off fireworks in my stomach. A smile so beautiful my heart swells up to the size of a football.

We both start leaning in at the same time, and when his lips slightly touch mine, sending shivers down my spine, It starts to rain. Really hard.

I start to laugh and so does Fang, because this is the most cliché thing _ever._ Of course it would rain while we're having a moment! Soon Fang and I were soaked and walking home.

Well, he was walking home, I was on his back. I didn't feel like walking.

I bent my head down and kissed his right ear. "I love you Fang" I whispered, then buried my head in his neck.

"I know, Max. I love you, too." He said, his voice gentle and caring. He kissed the top of my head and I hugged his neck tighter. I could never be happier than I was now. Ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh that was fun to write:)  
THEY SO CUTE!  
Tell me if it's good:)  
This ish my first One-Shot, and I wanted to write some romance. I think it's quite good, actually.  
REVIEW!:'D  
~A


End file.
